                a. Area of Invention        
The present invention relates to motorcycles.                b. Prior Art        
In the art of motorcycles, motorbikes, and the like, users and riders thereof often prefer to move the position of the motorcycle license plate to change the aesthetics of the rear end of the motorcycle, as well as to protect the chain of the motorcycle. A typical location of the license plate relocating bracket 10 upon a motorcycle 12 is shown in FIG. 1. The terms cycle and motorcycle as used herein denotes motorbikes, mopeds, cycles, and the like.
The instant invention is directed to an improvement in placement of the conventional motorcycle license plate placement to provide improved protection of the chain and to provide aesthetics for the rear portion of the motorcycle.
The license plate relocating bracket has been addressed in the prior art in terms of placement on different areas of the motorcycle, as may be noted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,137 B2 to Grove and U.S. Design Pat. No. 464,866 to Switz et al. The instant invention, while providing a novel aesthetic, also furnishes important and inventive differences of function and structure.